Pygmies
by Mangle6
Summary: They appeared on a dark and stormy night. And ever since things have been never been the same. What misfortune will they inadvertently cause? Why did they end up on Nom-Nom's front door? And who will they accidentally help along with way?
1. Prologue

A massive thunderstorm raged outside as Nom-Nom the cute, koala, webstar icon was just getting ready for bed with the help of his bodyguard/assistant: Farmer. The bodyguard/assistant was using a sponge to wash Nom-Nom's head as the star talked to him. Ever since the "Kyle incident" as Nom-Nom called it, Farmer and the koala had began to talk and interact more like friends. Though, you wouldn't find Nom-Nom admitting it.

"Seriously, can you believe Andy Bangs trying to out cute me? Who does he think he is? I'm the cutest thing on the internet and I'll always will be." Nom-Nom said,

"Of course Nom-Nom, Andy must be growing desperate." Farmer replied.

"Ha! You can say that again!" Nom-Nom said, and just as he did knocking was heard somewhere outside the house.

"Hm, I wonder who that is." Farmer said, as he stopped washing Nom-Nom's head for a moment.

"Just ignore it, it's probably another crazed fan." Nom-Nom replied nonchalantly,

"Okay." Farmer said. But as Nom-Nom's bath went on the knocking only became louder and much more rapid. And that only caused Farmer's concern and curiosity to grow. While angering the internet celebratory known as Nom-Nom,

"Alright, that's it! You answer the door and see who it is! I'll finish up here!" The koala shouted his anger skyrocketing.

"Okay Nom-Nom." Farmer said, as he handed the sponge to Nom-Nom who snatched it and began to wash his legs. Farmer walked out of Nom-Nom's room headed towards the rapid knocks that we're coming from the mansions front door. The bodyguard got to the front door just as lighting struck and thunder boomed outside. And in response the knocking only became faster (if that we're even possible). And much to Farmer's own surprise he heard another voice on the other side of the door.

"Please, for the love of god let us in! Please!" A child's voice said, as the voice sounded shaky and hicking breathes we're heard in between words. Farmer wasted no time to open the door and he immediately saw who was at the door. It was two pygmy rabbits, the first rabbit appeared to be the one that had been knocking as it massaged it's right hand furiously. The second was holding onto the others side in a tight hug as it shook and whimpered.

"Ca-Can we come in?" The first rabbit nervously asked, his voice having a country accent. Farmer was stunned at first, not only we're these pygmy rabbits but they we're nothing but mere children. The bodyguard snapped out of his stupor and briskly nodded.

"Yes, of course." Farmer said, and the rabbits ran in and clutched to his legs. The man yelped in surprise, he then shut the door and bent down picking up the two rabbits in one hand each. Once he gently cupped his hands and got a good look at the rabbits. The male rabbit had frosty blue eye's as his fur was a blueish-silver. The rabbit appeared to have an extra amount of fluff on his chest.

And finally he was very chubby as the flab on his belly jiggled with every step Farmer made. The other rabbit was obviously female, and had large delicate, hot pink eye's. Her fur was a cinnamon and chocolate blend as she appeared to be very skinny and had extra fluff on her forehead just above her eye's that nearly covered them. And finally the rabbit was very skinny as she nearly had an hourglass figure (minus the lack of hips of course). They we're the two we're drenched in cold rain water as mud covered their arms and legs, both incredibly small just barely filling up the palms of Farmer's hands.

Both rabbits we're completely drenched in water as mud covered their arms and legs. The male rabbit was silently crying as he shook uncontrollably as the female went back to hugging him for dear life. Farmer then headed back up to Nom-Nom's room the rabbit both remaining quiet. When the bodyguard got into Nom-Nom's room he saw the koala was drying off with a white towel.

"Hey Farmer, who was it that was trying to break down the door?" The koala said his tone slightly bitter, Nom-Nom then turned around and as soon as he saw the rabbits he went silent.

"These two we're at the door, I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't leave them." Farmer said, Nom-Nom calmly walked over and his bodyguard lowered his hands to allow the webstar a better look. The female rabbit looked at Nom-Nom for a second before diving under the male rabbit. The male rabbit yelped in response his muffin top of a belly jiggling. He then met the eyes of Nom-Nom and blushed vibrantly.

"Uh….h-hi…I….I was the one that almost broke your door down." The male rabbit said his voice shaking, as he desperately tried to wipe away tears. Finally Nom-Nom met Farmer's eye's and sighed,

"I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I?" He said. And Farmer nodded sporting a knowing smile.

"Fine, give them a bath. And I'll get them food." Nom-Nom said, and he headed out the room. Farmer then walked into the restroom and put a stopper into the sink. He then placed the rabbits on the toilet seat and grabbed one of the many towels Nom-Nom had. The two rabbits watched in curiosity and fear as Farmer turned the bathroom sink on and poured some banana scented body wash in it. Farmer picked up both rabbits and put them into the warm water.

He then began to wash the two rabbits who just stayed quiet. Finally Farmer spoke,

"So what are your names?" He said.

"Uh….I'm Bubsy and this is Spice." Bubsy (the bluish-silver rabbit) said,

"Well those are nice names." Farmer said.

"Uh……thanks." Bubsy replied with a small smile, Spice smiled as well as she peaked out from behind Bubsy. Once the two we're clean Farmer pulled Bubsy and Spice out of the water and dried them off. Bubsy's chest fluff and Spice's forehead fluff puffed out as the towel was removed. The two we're then picked up by Farmer once again and led back into Nom-Nom's room. When they got into the webstars room Bubsy, Spice, and Farmer saw Nom-Nom carrying in a bowl of fruit and vegetables.

Bubsy's nose twitched as his stomach grumbled,

" **FOOD!** " He shouted. He then jumped from Farmer's arms and landed in the bowl (much to Nom-Nom's shock. Spice's face flushed as she smacked her forehead,

"What did you do that for!?" Nom-Nom said. But Bubsy didn't respond, instead he was stuffing his face with sunflower seeds. The koala rolled his eyes as he set the bowl on his bed. Spice meekly jumped onto the bed and took a large carrot and began to nibble on it.

"Come on let's set up the guest bedroom for them." Farmer suggested, and Nom-Nom simply gave a nodded as he walked off with his bodyguard. And the two came back ten minutes later to find Bubsy sleeping in an empty bowl with Spice sleeping on his belly.


	2. Video Uploaded

Spice yawned as she woke up and stretched out on the pillow that was Bubsy's belly.

"Mornin' Bubs." Spice said,

"Mornin' Spice." Bubsy replied with a yawn as his eye's fluttered open. Spice rolled around and looked into the frosty blue eyes of Bubsy. The male rabbit had a bright shade of blush on his face, "Why do you always sleep on my belly?" He said.

"Because it's soft and squishy." Spice said as she sat up, Bubsy blushed even redder.

"St-Stop it, yo-you know I have low metabolism!" He said, Spice simply giggled.

"It's funny on how your sensitive about you weight….yet you still eat every hour of everyday." Spice retorted with a smirk,

"I'm aware, I just can't ever seem to get full. And speaking of that, I'm hungry." Bubsy said and as if on queue his stomach rumbled. Spice playfully rolled her eyes, she then jumped off Bubsy's belly causing the rabbit to yelp in surprise. Bubsy the rolled on his belly and got up, "Don't do that." He mumbled. Spice raised an eyebrow,

"Well…..okay, anyway, I think I remember where the kitchen is. Come on!" She said jumping off the bed and into the floor. Bubsy followed and landed on his lard belly. He then got up and quickly followed Spice who had just opened the door. By the time Bubsy caught up with his more athletically fit friend she was already heading down the stairs.

"He-Hey…..Sp…Spice….wait for me." Bubsy said as he gulped in air and began to climb down the stairs, Spice stopped and waited for her friend. After then minutes of waiting Bubsy finally got on the same step as Spice.

"Ya know you wouldn't have so much trouble getting around it you weren't so chubby, Tubby." Spice said as she elbowed Bubsy's belly, the male rabbit blushed even brighter. He then gained an annoyed look and lightly shoved Spice.

"I said stop it." Bubsy said a bit more firmly, Spice winced as her ears went back.

"Why do you mind now? I always tease ya about your belly." She said, Bubsy sighed and looked at the ground.

"I-I just….It's just that we're in a different place and I don't feel comfortable when you tease me cause I'm afraid the koala and Farmer might hear. I know your kidding around….but….can you not tease me while we're here? Or at least keep it too a minimum, please?" He said, and Spice immediately gained a compassionate look. She then gave Bubsy a hug and her cottontail wagging.

"Okay, I will." Spice said, she then began to headed down the stairs again being Bubsy slowly following her. Once both Spice and Bubsy we're on the ground floor they both began to sniff the air. And as soon as Bubsy smelled food he began to run towards the kitchen. Spice jumped on Bubsy's back and held his ears like reigns to a horse,

"Faster, Blubber Hound! Ya, ya!" Spice said.

"He-Hey! I….I thought you said you'd stop!" Bubsy said as he was now becoming winded,

"I did! I went thirty seconds without teasing you! That's a new record!" Spice said. And finally her and Bubsy got into the kitchen, Spice jumped off of Bubsy's back. And began to look around for something to help them get on a counter top. Spice looked around and saw that a towel was dangling from the edge of the counter. But….it order to grab it she'd need something or someone to help her grab it.

"Alright I got an idea! But I need you to stand on your hind legs and lean against that counter with the dangling towel!" Spice said, Bubsy's bit his lip but nodded as he did as he was told. Spice smiled and then jumped on Bubsy's head, the rabbit yelped as his hind legs shook.

"Hu-Hurry up, this is a very uncomfortable position!" Bubsy said with red cheeks,

"I am." Spice said as she took ahold of the towel and began to climb up to the top of the counter. But as soon as she got on top of the counter Spice ended up landed on what looked to be buttons.

"Huh?" Spice said, she pulled herself up and saw that she had landed on a black portable laptop. And on top of it was an webcam that now had a red dot blinking on it. Spice shrugged and carefully got off the laptop she then pushed the laptop over to the back of the counter wall. And walked back over to the towel just in time to hear Bubsy's stomach groan.

"Spice, can you get me up there? I'm so hungry!" Bubsy whined,

"I know! And I'm coming!" Spice said. She then took the towel and held it down low enough that Bubsy could reach it of he jumped. "Alright, jump up!" Bubsy gulped he then got back on all fours and jumped as high as he could, he wrapped his arms tightly around the towel. And as his weight was added Spice nearly lost her grip on the cloth. She then began to pull obviously straining her underdeveloped muscles.

"God! How much do you weigh!?" Spice said,

"I'm not that heavy!" Bubsy retorted as he pulled himself into the counter. The male rabbit rolled onto his back and began to breathe heavily in and out. Spice look at her friend in disbelief, as she was taking deep breathes as well.

"Ho-How….how are you…you tired? I-I….had…t-to pull yo-your…bl-blubber butt up!" She said, Bubsy just heaved air in and out as he held his belly.

"I-I…do-don't….know. Ju-Just….pl-please…need….fo-food." Bubsy said, Spice sighed and once again shook her head as she looked around the counter for any food, as climbing up in one of the cabinets would be too much work. Finally her eyes landed on a large jar of peanut butter, she then took off the lid and presented the moderately full jar to Bubsy.

"Alright, here's some peanut butter. I know you love the stuff so—" Spice said, but she was surprised when Bubsy ran into the jar head first his stubby, chubby legs wiggling and a bit of his belly flab sticking out of the jar. Spice simply snickered as Bubsy ate all the peanut butter he could reach in the jar. The chubby rabbit heard his friends laughter but was more interested in appeasing his appetite. Finally Bubsy finished the peanut butter and tried to pull himself out, only to find that he couldn't. The rabbits face burned brighter then it had all morning as he realized that he needed help.

"You okay, Bubs?" Spice said as she grew concerned, she then heard Bubsy muttered something. "What was that?" She said raising her ear, and once again Bubsy mumbled something. Spice shook her head, "Your gonna have to speak up Bubs." And the female rabbit watched as Bubsy's tail went in between his legs.

"I'm stuck." He finally whimpered, Spice's eye's widened before she felt a couple giggles get stuck in her throat.

"Oh my god….tell me your kidding." She said as she held back a fit of giggles,

"No, I'm really stuck." Bubsy confirmed. And just like that Spice broke out into laughter using the peanut butter jar as support. Bubsy whimpered as he began to cry inside the jar, and as he cried Spice's laughter died in her throat. Her ears went back as Spice was struck with guilt,

"Hey Bubs, I'm sorry for laughing. Do you need me to pull ya out?" She gently said. Spice heard Bubsy sniffle,

"Yes please." He said. Spice then grabbed the back of Bubsy's legs and began to pull. Bubsy yelped as Spice gave tug after tug,

"Man your really stuck in there!" She said.

"Please get me out." Bubsy replied,

"I will, just let me get something." Spice then walked off and quickly opened a drawer before pulling out a meat tenderizer. She then came back and faced the jar, Spice brought the hammer down and the jar cracked a bit on impact along with a very feminine sounding scream was heard.

" _WHAT WAS THAT!?_ " Bubsy said,

"A mallet." Spice replied.

" _A MALLET_!? Why would you get that!?" Bubsy said,

"Because I thought I could smash the jar apart and get you out." Spice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't use a mallet! You'll smash my skull in if your not careful! Get something else!" Bubsy said, Spice blushed suddenly feeling very foolish. She then put the mallet down and tried pulling the jar but that didn't work. Spice huffed and put a paw to her chin, she then got a brilliant idea and opened one of the cabinets before jumping in it. After a few minutes a jar of cooking oil fell out the cabinet and Spice jumped out. She then took the bottle by the neck and dragged it across the floor.

Spice opened the bottle and began to pour the oil on Bubsy where it was needed. Bubsy yelped at the sudden feeling of liquid,

"What is that?" He said.

"Oil, this has to work." Spike said,

"It better, or we may have another problem soon." Bubsy said shamefully as his cheeks burned brighter.

"What do you—oh god." Spice said, realizing that Nom-Nom's kitchen counter could end up with a suspicious yellow puddle of she didn't hurry. She then grabbed the back of Bubsy's legs, and began to pull. And this time Bubsy began to move,

"He-Hey! I'm moving! Keep going!" He said. Spice then began to pull even harder and after a few more tugs and a loud pop Bubsy was out of the jar. Spice ended up stumbling, tripping, and falling on the laptop keyboard. While Bubsy landed on his back, the bunny was covered in globs of peanut butter as oil ran down his back legs. The bunny groaned and looked up to see Spice looking down at him. Bubsy blushed vibrantly and smiled sheepishly,

"Please don't tell anyone about this." He said. And Spice chuckled,

"I promise, now let's get you a bath." She said. And her and Bubsy walked off as the laptop screen read.

 ** _VIDEO UPLOADED_**


	3. Cause

Bubsy was lying on a couch in Nom-Nom's living room, his fur was puffed out from the recent (and much needed) bath. He ate a chocolate bar moaning in happiness as he ate the sweet candy. Spice was drawing in a notepad with a purple glitter gel pen sticking out her tongue in concentration. It was then Nom-Nom came down the stairs with Farmer right behind him. But as soon as Farmer saw what Bubsy was eating he ran over to the bunny and tore it away from him.

Bubsy let out a surprised yelp, once he had time to register what had happened he began to tear up looking a bit hurt and angry.

"He-Hey! What'd you so that for!?" He said, Nom-Nom ran over and pulled on Bubsy by his ears so they we're face-to-face.

"You can't eat that! That's chocolate, it's poison to rabbits!" The koala said,

"Po-Poison?" Bubsy parroted his cheeks losing color.

"Yes! You could die by eating to much!" Nom-Nom said, he then let go of Bubsy's ears and the bunny held his stomach whimpering. Farmer walked over and ruffled the rabbits head,

"Don't worry, you didn't eat too much but know to avoid chocolate. That goes to you too, Spice." He said and both bunnies quickly nodded their heads. Spice then pulled out a container of juniper berries and Bubsy 'oooed' before running over and opening the container. Bubsy then began to eat and Spice went back to drawing while simultaneously hiding behind the notepad. Nom-Nom shook his head and went into the kitchen.

"Have you eaten yet?" Farmer asked, Spice simply shook her head no not even peeking from the notepad. Bubsy blushed a deep red as he felt very guilty now,

"So-Sorry Spice, do you want some?" He said. Spice shook her head no, in reality she was very hungry but she didn't want her friend to feel as if he was at fault. Farmer opened her mouth to say something but whatever he was going to say was forgotten when a familiar voice came from the kitchen.

"WHAT!?" Nom-Nom shouted, Spice jumped while Bubsy nearly chocked on the berries. Farmer made his way over to the kitchen but before he could get through the door, Nom-Nom came out angrily holding his laptop. Spice and Bubsy looked at Nom-Nom scared and confused. Farmer followed closely behind the koala as Nom-Nom got between Spice and Bubsy as he opened his laptop and placed it on his lip.

"Do you two care to explain what this is!?" Nom-Nom said, Spice and Bubsy gasped when they saw the screen. On the laptop it showed of video of the two bunnies, Bubsy was currently stuck in the peanut butter jar while Spice was trying to get him out.

 _"Man your really stuck in there!" Spice said._

 _"Please get me out." Bubsy replied,_

 _"I will, just let me get something." Spice then walked off and quickly opened a drawer before pulling out a meat tenderizer. She then came back and faced the jar, Spice brought the hammer down and the jar cracked a bit on impact along with a very feminine sounding scream was heard._

 _"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Bubsy said,_

 _"A mallet." Spice replied._

 _"A MALLET!? Why would you—"_

Without thinking Bubsy slammed the laptop closed he then pulled and twisted his ears in embarrassment. His face was so red it looked like it was on fire,

"Delete it! Burn it! Crucify it! I don't care, just get rid of that video!" Bubsy said as tears rolling down his cheeks.

"How did that get on your computer? Also is my voice really that squeaky?" Spice finally spoke, as she was too confused to be embarrassed at this point. Nom-Nom smacked his forehead,

"Oh my god, you two don't even realize what you did. This video isn't just on my computer it's on the internet." He said. Bubsy let go of his ears while Spice crossed her arms in confusion.

"Internet?" The two said,

"Yes, the internet is where people post information for everyone to read or view. On this site people post video's they record for entertainment or educational purposes. You two posted a video on here." Nom-Nom impatiently explained. Bubsy had gone pale as his pupils we're pricks,

"E-Every-Every—WHAT!? No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" He said as he began to sob hysterically. Meanwhile Spice's jaw had dropped as her cheeks we're only a slight pink.

"Well it is happening, it has happened, look!" Nom-Nom said, he then opened the laptop and scrolled down to the comments on the video. Bubsy wiped away his tears and Spice leaned in as they read the comments.

 ** _Killerbot73: OMG! These little guys are so cute! Did Nom's adopt?_**

 ** _Glorifiedpopstar: I agree with Spice, ahahaha! I can't believe Blubber-Butt got stuck in that jar!_**

 ** _Babs-Seed 88: I don't believe it, those rabbits are pigmies! Nom-Nom is a saint!_**

 ** _Emeraldlights: Um…no matter how cute they are….are we sure that these pigmies are healthy? Cause I can say for certain that the fat one….is well way to fat for a pigmy rabbit._**

Spice was in shock her eye's wide as she was still like a statue, while Bubsy had slammed his head into the nearest pillow and began screaming as he sobbed. Nom-Nom was massaging his temples as he bit his lip. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh,

"Farmer, get Spice and Bubsy up stairs with plenty of food, games, turn on the t.v., and lock the door." Nom-Nom said.

"What!? Why!?" Spice demanded snapping out of her stupor,

"Because you touched my laptop and uploaded a video on my channel to the internet! You two don't even fully understand the gravity of what you could've started! So, until I can figure out how to control this potential catastrophe you two are staying upstairs." Nom-Nom said glaring at Spice. The bunny whimpered as tears stung her eyes, but she didn't dare cry in front of the koala. When Nom-Nom saw this he sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose trying to calm his pounding headache. Farmer picked up the two rabbits and put them in their room and made sure to follow Nom-Nom's order to a tea. Once he was done he drew the curtains over the window and left the room making sure to lock the door.

Bubsy didn't waste a second as he pulled out a container of huckleberries and ate them trying to eat out his humiliation. Spice walked over to her friend and pat him on the back.

"It's alright Bubsy, I'll be okay." She said,

"Easy for you to say! You weren't the one trapped in the jar!" Bubsy said as he brought Spice into a very tight hug. The female rabbit rubbed her friends back up and down.

"If it helps you we're very cute trapped in the jar." Spice said,

"But I don't wanna be cute!" Bubsy said crying even harder. Spice sighed,

"Let it all out, Bubs, let it all out." She said. And Bubsy finally hugged back as his hiccups we're the only things that interrupted his sobs.

"What am I going to do!?" Nom-Nom said as looked at his laptop, "Do you see some of comments!? People think I'm going to adopt! I can't raise children! I have zero patience!" The koala pulled on his ears in frustration.

"Very true, sir. But you do realize what has to happen next right?" Farmer said,

"No, what's that?" Nom-Nom said more then happy to take some advice as he was drawing a blank.

"People have to see them with you in public, even if you aren't going to adopt they need to know you're a competent guardian and parent." Farmer said,

"What!?" Nom-Nom said as he set his laptop to the side. Farmer raised his hands defensively,

"I know, I know if one thing goes wrong then your career could be over. But, guardian or not, if you keep them in the dark then more rumors will pop up. Plus, I can always come with you or maybe even the bears." He said. Nom-Nom shut his laptop a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"Fine, get those two." Nom-Nom said, Farmer nodded and headed up that stairs to get the two pygmy rabbits. Nom-Nom (tried) to wait patiently (and was failing), he was stressed out beyond belief. And the video Spice and Bubsy had (accidentally) posted didn't help one bit. Nom-Nom just hoped that the two would be cooperative, but that dream was soon shattered when the koala heard a familiar shout.

"No! I don't want to!" Bubsy was heard, "Put me down, put me down!" Farmer then came down the stairs holding a squirming and struggling Bubsy. Spice was holding Bubsy in her grasp, trying to keep her friend from falling down the stairs and gaining some serious damage points.

"Come on, Bubs, relax." Spice said,

"No! I don't wanna be seen by anyone! Make him put us down!" Bubsy said tears streaming down his face. Spice pat Bubsy on the back still making sure he didn't fall,

"Shh, I'll be okay." She said. Finally Farmer got down on solid ground and put Bubsy and Spice on the couch. In response to this Spice let go of Bubsy and the overweight pygmy tried to make a run for it. But Nom-Nom saw this and took Bubsy by his cotton tail,

"Come on we're heading out." He said.

"No!" Bubsy said as he pulled his tail back and ran to Spice's side,

"What not!?" Nom-Nom demanded.

"He just got humiliated in front of the whole world, grow a heart!" Spice snapped as she consoled her friend, Nom-Nom was taken aback by this. The koala sighed, it looked as if he was going to have to be tactful and gentle on this (two things he was terrible at).

"Look, if he goes out there and shows other positive aspects about himself then that will change his image." Nom-Nom said, but that did absolutely nothing as Bubsy just cried into Spice's chest.

"You'll see new places." Farmer tried to help, but again his words fell on deaf ears. Spice sighed knowing there was only one thing that would work.

"You'll get to try new food." She chipped in, and that's what got Bubsy's attention.

"Re-Really?" He said,

"Yep!" Spice replied. Bubsy pulled back sniffling,

"I-I'll go, bu-but you have to stay with me." He said. Spice giggled and hugged Bubsy tightly,

"Of course I will. Now come on, stop your crying!" She said. Bubsy sniffed again and rubbed his red, puffy eyes free of tears. He gave a pained smile and Spice took her friends hand.

"Alright great, come on lets get this over with!" Nom-Nom said as he walked outside, Bubsy gulped and Spice led him out as Farmer followed. Once the group was in the limo, they buckled up and headed into town.


	4. Effect

Bubsy sat nervously in Nom-Nom's limo as he sat right next to Spice who hugged her friend.

"I'll be okay." Spice said, but her overweight friend didn't seem to agree with her. Bubsy looked down at his pudgy belly before giving it slight nudge. His belly wobbled in response and Bubsy bit his lip his cheeks going redder, he felt so nervous and self-conscious and his weight issues weren't helping.

"Bubs, you okay?" Spice inquired, Bubsy didn't say anything he didn't want Farmer or Nom-Nom to hear about his fat concerns. Instead the bunny used his eyes to motion towards his belly before looking at Spice his eyes conveying as much shame as they could produce. Spice immediately gained a sympethtic look, she looked over to Nom-Nom who was talking to Farmer there conversation being kept secret thanks to the one way glass that closed the foursome off. She then kissed Bubsy on the cheek and in return the fat rabbit let out a slight squeak.

"You don't need to lose weight to impress someone, but if you want to for yourself then that's fine." Spice whispered in Bubsy's ear her own face red, Bubsy looked over to his friend looking as if he was going to cry.

"I'm fat aren't I?" Bubsy whispered,

"Well I wouldn't say your fat." Spice said visibly cringing as she wasn't sure what the right answer would be. Bubsy gave his friend a look full of sorrow and shame,

"Spice, please don't lie to me, I need to know the truth. Am I fat?" He said beginning to cry.

"Well….I-I….not….yes I guess you're a bit overweight." Spice said,

"I knew it." Bubsy said as he silently began to cry into his arms. Spice felt guilt stab at her heart,

"Bubs, don't cry! Why do you even care if your……horizontally tall. Beauty is only skin deep." She said putting Bubsy on the back. The overweight rabbit sniffed,

"Spice, I got stick in a jar, the whole world knows. Let's just face it….I need to….I need to….di-diet." Bubsy said nearly chocking on the last word. Spice gasped her eyes going wide, she never thought Bubsy would say that!

"Diet!? But your you!" She exclaimed,

"I know, but I need to do this." Bubsy said and Spice had to admit he was right. Suddenly it was then the limo had stopped, Bubsy squeaked as he visibly tensed up. Farmer and Nom-Nom got out of the limo and Bubsy broke into a cold sweat as they heard all the noises of the city. Spice unbuckled her and Bubsy just as the limo doors opened. Farmer picked up the two rabbits, Bubsy covered his face as his belly jiggling Spice rubbed her friend up and down his back knowing better then to pat him on the back.

Finally Farmer placed them on the concrete ground next to Nom-Nom who wore a forced smile. The two rabbits understood why when they saw that there was a large crowd of people taking pictures and asking questions. Bubsy felt his face burn even more, while Spice felt a heavy feeling on her chest as her ears folded back. The two quickly hid behind Nom-Nom and the crowed 'coo-ed' and 'aww-ed'.

"Guys, you need to step from behind me and let the people see you." Nom-Nom whispered still keeping a smile, Spice let out a horse scream while Bubsy curled into a ball he defiantly needed to lose weight if he was going to have his picture taken. Luckily though Farmer got in front of the three and made a path for them. The group then began to walk but even as they did people still took pictures and murmured among themselves.

"Where do you two want to go?" Nom-Nom said still smiling,

"Umm…." Spice tried to speak but found herself grow silent as she realized how many people we're looking at her. Bubsy thought as he quickly looked down at his stomach.

"Would you be willing to take us to a gym or something?" The bunny whispered,

"Can't." Nom-Nom replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why?" Bubsy replied,

"Your too small to get on any of the equipment, tubby." The koala said mumbling the last word under his breathe believing that the rabbit wouldn't be able to hear him. But unfortulently Bubsy did and in response his ears went down in shame as tears threatened to fall. Spice subtly comforted Bubsy not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.

"I-Isn't there something I-I can use at ho-home or something?" Bubsy said trying very hard not to cry, Nom-Nom thought for a minute before an idea popped into his head.

"I think there is one thing." He said, and Bubsy smiled his tail wagging ever so slightly.

*

"Your kidding me…..right?" Bubsy said as he stared at what Nom-Nom considered the best plan of actoon,

 _'Those are for pets.'_ Spice thought as many people in and outside the pet store we're taking pictures.

"Well it's either this or—or you'll never lose weight. You wanna lose weight, right?" Nom-Nom replied but he soon corrected himself when realizing that threatening the kids would not look well on him. Bubsy gulped as he stared at the hamster exercise wheels his face burning. His ears twitched as he heard the people whispering about him, we're they making fun of him? Bubsy covered his face with his paws as he felt tears build in his eyes.

"Y-Yes." Bubsy stammered, Nom-Nom smiled victoriously before taking a plastic bag and a simple pastel pink hamster wheel. The overweight rabbit whimpered slightly when he saw the color but other then that he didn't say a word, as he desperately was trying not to cry. Nom-Nom shrugged the whimper off but Spice and Farmer didn't. Spice looked like she wanted to say something but with so many people and camera's she felt herself clam-up. Farmer noticed this as well, but he followed Nom-Nom as he went to pay for the hamster wheel.

"Umm….sir?" Farmer whispered,

"What is it?" Nom-Nom whispered-yelled.

"The kids, they look very….stressed out. Maybe we should take them home." Farmer said,

"Home!? You're the one who made up this entire plan! They probably need some….ice cream or something." Nom-Nom whispered as he struggled to keep his temper in check. Farmer looked over to Farmer looked behind his shoulder and saw that Spice had grabbed into Bubsy cottontail refusing to let go. While Bubsy had his ears covering his eye's as they we're filled to the brim with tears.

He hoped Nom-Nom knew what he was doing.

*

Bubsy felt his mouth water as soon as he smelled the sugar in the ice cream shop, and he hated it! Though he didn't hate it as much as he hated the people in the shop, who we're snickering at him, trying to get a good like a Spice, taking pictures, or all of the above. Farmer, Nom-Nom, Bubsy, and Spice walked up to the counter and Nom-Nom ordered himself some Eucalyptus ice cream while Farmer simply got chocolate. Bubsy bit hard on his lip he wanted ice cream but he couldn't, it would add to his weight. Nom-Nom noticed this and gave a look to the two bunnies which caused them to flinch, weather they liked it or not they we're going to get ice cream.

Bubsy and Spice looked at the menu for a moment before deciding.

"I-I'll have butter pecan." Bubsy stammered shamefully, he then looked over to Spice who looked as if she wanted to talk but couldn't, Bubsy gently elbowed Spice. And Spice looked at Bubsy with a mixture of a shocked, horrified, and incredulous look. The overweight rabbit cleared his throat gesturing to the lady at the counter and finally Spice caved.

"I-I want cherry." Spice mumbled,

"What was that?" The lady behind the counter asked. Spice blushed heavily,

"Che-Cherry." She said again only raising her voice just barely. However the lady at the counter still couldn't hear her,

"Repeat that." The lady said. And it was then that Spice became aware of the mumbling and complaining behind her. She looked behind her to see that the line behind them had grown.

"Speak up." Nom-Nom said his forced grin falling slightly, Spice paled and tried to speak but all that came out was a few whimpers. Bubsy felt really bad for Spice, he knew that his friend had trouble speaking or acting like herself when lots of people were around but he'd never seen her like this.

 _'Had the video really bugged her as much as me?'_ Bubsy thought, he then took Spice by the hand causing her to squeak.

"Sh-She said she wants cherry." Bubsy said, and the lady at the counter nodded as she got their order ready. And in a few minutes they were each handed their orders and Farmer had to carry Spice and Bubsy to a nearby table (much to their chagrin). Bubsy and Spice we're sat on the table while Nom-Nom and Farmer sat in a chair. Bubsy tried his best to keep himself under control but he failed as he began to lick his ice cream as much as he could. Spice sniffed her ice cream, she wondered if the cherry ice cream would taste like actual cherries (which we're her favorite fruit).

She then took a lick but found it was too tangy causing her to grimace. Spice looked over to Bubsy who was already polishing off the lady of his ice cream. But the female rabbit decided against it knowing that her friend was trying to lose weight. Spice sighed and decided even if she didn't like it she'd still eat it as she didn't want to waste the ice cream. But as she ate her ice cream she noticed a teenage boy walk over to their table.

And in response Spice hid behind her ice cream her cheeks going as red as her frozen confectionary. The teenager stopped right in front of Spice and Bubsy which caused Spice to bite her lip heard.

"Hey little dudes, can I have your autograph?" The teenager said, Spice peeked out from behind her ice cream cone and almost shook her head no. That is until Nom-Nom shot her a glare, Spice gulped and reluctantly put her ice cream down on a napkin. The skinny rabbit saw that the teenager was holding a pen in one hand and a note pad in the other. Spice felt her entire body begin to shake as she took the pen and scribbled down her name. She then lightly nudged Bubsy who had subconsciously stuffed his face into the ice cream cone.

Bubsy picked up on this and tried to pull the ice cream cone off of his face. But the rabbit soon felt his blood turn as cold as the ice cream he'd been eating when he realized he couldn't. So Bubsy tried again but found what should've been a simple task impossible. Bubsy felt his face burn, his ears go against his skull, and his tail go between. Spice realized what was going on she broke into a cold sweat, she wasn't sure weather to help Bubsy or get him out of here before anyone else figured out what was going on.

Unfortulently the teenager in front of them was quick to figure out what was going on.

"Wait….are you stuck little dude?" The teen said with a chuckle, Bubsy couldn't stop himself from whimpering. At this point Spice and Bubsy both began to panic and without thinking Spice reacted by trying to pull the ice cream cone off while simultaneously confirming everyone's suspicions. Everyone but Farmer and Nom-Nom began to laugh as Spice and Bubsy both began to pull. A few people began to record and take pictures as Spice began to pull even harder not wanting her friend to be humiliated again. Bubsy felt himself begin to cry as he tried even harder to get out, he didn't want to be laughed at like this!

People started to surround the table and that was when Nom-Nom got up and gently grabbed Spice by her waist before pulling, even Farmer got up to help but before he could even lift a finger the cone popped right off of Bubsy's head. Nom-Nom fell on the table with Spice landing in his lap, Bubsy however fell directly off the table landing on the floor with a loud: SMACK! Bubsy felt his vision swim as he struggled to get up on his feet. Spice jumped from Nom-Nom's lap,

"Bubs!" Spice said finally finding her voice. And as she locked eyes with Bubsy she swore he heart broke. It was the most humiliated look Spice had ever seen. Bubsy shut his eyes tight as he ran out the ice cream shop, Farmer and Nom-Nom tried to follow but with so many people they lost the rabbit.

"Bubsy!" Spice said as she jumped off the table and tried to go after Bubsy, but before she could get anywhere Farmer grabbed her. And as Spice was held against her will by Farmer she swore she saw a flash of blue that was Bubsy's fur.


	5. Safety

Dark thunderclouds formed as Farmer buckled Spice up in a newly-bought, bright pink booster seat. The bunny herself had her ears wide apart and flat against her skull, her pupils dilated, and her muscles tense.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Farmer said,

"Pfff, that's easy for you to say, you don't know my blubber butt." Spice said sadly. And a concerned look crossed over Farmer's face before he shut the car door and got himself into the divers seat. Nom-Nom sat in his seat nervously checking any and every social media sight for bad press about him losing a child and just as luck would have it bad press was everywhere. Meanwhile Spice looked out her window and saw the news reporters, cameraman, and gossips we're all out there practically swarming the limo. Spice glared at the people before giving them the middle finger, the humans gasped and the pygmy let out hollow giggles before they died in her throat and Farmer drove away.

It just wasn't the same, she missed Bubsy.

Farmer and Nom-Nom walked into the mansion as Spice hugged the bodyguards arm tightly. The poor pygmy rabbit was trembling as her heart was beating rapidly. Thunder clapped and lightning boomed as the door to the mansion closed shut.

"Easy, Spice, easy." Farmer said as he gently took Spice off his arm, he then placed the young bunny on the floor and she immediately ran upstairs and soon a door slamming shut was heard.

"This is a disaster!" Nom-Nom exclaimed,

"I know." Farmer said running a hand down his face.

"We lost a kid!" Farmer and Nom-Nom simultaneously stated, and for a moment there was nothing but silence.

"Wait….you actually care?" Farmer asked, the internet superstar sighed his cheeks going red.

"Of course I care…..I mean not only are they kids but they're species is endangered. And I kinda relate to them, I started out as a normal koala until I started doing viral videos when I was a kid. My life changed after that, and I was overwhelmed by the fame and stardom. For a moment though I forgot about that, I forgot what it was like to start out fresh. And now not only has one kid run off but the other is devastated and terrified because he's gone….and it's all my fault." Nom-Nom said his ears going back, Farmer smiled she hadn't even realized that the superstar had cared. But suddenly the moment was ruined by a knock at the door. Farmer opened the door and looked to see a social worker and a veterinarian.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nom-Nom, but we'd like to have a discussion with Spice." The social worker said, and both Nom-Nom and Farmer shared looks the color draining from their faces.

"Uh….sure thing….she's right upstairs." Nom-Nom said and him and Farmer led the two upstairs and opened the door to Spice and Bubsy's room, when they got inside however the group gasped to see that the window was wide open and Spice was gone.

*

Lightning struck and thunder boomed as Bubsy kept running through the street his limbs burning. The bunny was trembling, crying, sweating, his heart beat rapidly, as he simultaneously felt like he needed to use the bathroom and sick-to-his-stomach. Suddenly though thunder struck and Bubsy yelped and ducked for cover as he began to sob uncontrollably and his bladder lost all their fluids. Bubsy's cheeks went scarlet the bunny felt so infantile and helpless as he covered his ears wishing the storm would stop. The pygmy rabbit looked around frantically he couldn't see any lights from homes or people in the windows that indicated anyone was home.

Bubsy whimpered and forced himself to keep moving his drenched fur weighing him down. Luckily though a limo stopped right in front of Bubsy at first the bunny thought it was Nom-Nom but he was surprised to see a child step out of the limo with his parents. The child was make having short ginger hair with blonde highlights in his bangs, freckles dotted his cheeks, and he had a pair of buck teeth in hid mouth. The child wore a vibrant orange shirt with a bright green collar and pouch and black sleeves along with brightly colored baggy pants and black-and-white sneakers. Bubsy couldn't quite make out what the parents looked like but he wouldn't even have time to as the boys eyes landed on him.

The pygmy bunny froze as him and the boy locked eyes, the boy opened his mouth to speak but a lightning strike scared Bubsy causing the bunny to run off.

"Come on, Andy, we got to get out of this rain." The mother said before taking Andy by the hand with his father following, but as the group walked away Bubsy picked out from behind a trashcan. The pygmy rabbit smacked his forehead realizing these people had a home, shelter away from the storm! Bubsy looked at the boy and saw this Andy was wearing a backpack, the overweight pygmy groaned in embarrassment he was now going to have to run. Bubsy took a deep breathe and began to run for the backpack his flab smacking against each other causing the bunny to cringe with each smack. The rabbit began to take deep breathes from exhaustion but he pushed himself to keep running, he just needed to reach the backpack.

Luckily though Bubsy managed to do it and jumped inside Andy's slightly open backpack. The bunny zipped up Andy's backpack and was bathed in darkness, Bubsy smiled as he took in deep breathes finding the darkness surprisingly relaxing. Bubsy's eyes slowly began to close shut as his ears went limp, finally he curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

*

Spice's fur was soaked by the rain as the fluff that normally went over her eyes completely covered them. The thunder and lightning made Spice tense and she struggled not to go into a panic attack. The pygmy stopped for a moment however and her nose twitched, Spice sniffed the air and she quickly got the scent of junk food, blubber, and peanut butter.

"Bubsy!" Spice cheered as she stood up on her hind legs and took in deep breathes through her nose, the rabbit pulled her waterlogged fluff from her eyes and looked around. Her eyes though quickly landed on a mansion in the distance.

"Huh, that's odd. I thought Nom-Nom was the only guy that had a mansion, wait a minute I'm talking to myself like a loon! Ugh, I need to find Bubsy!" Spice said before running towards the mansion, locking onto Bubsy's scent.


End file.
